1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the combination formed by a high-power transmitter and an antenna with a supporting mast connected to this antenna. More particularly, it relates to the architecture of the antenna and of the room in which the transmitter is sheltered.
When a high-power (hence large-sized) transmitter is associated with an antenna with a supporting mast, for example when it is associated with a dipole sheet rotating antenna, considerations pertaining to ease of construction and reduction of losses in the power transmission lines generally lead to building the room that shelters the transmitter very close to the base of the antenna. This is especially so in short-wave (3 to 30 MHz) radio broadcasting.